Such vehicles have in common that the driver thereof usually sits in a relatively highly-placed cabin. In order to facilitate climbing in and out a step construction is usually provided with one or more steps. By means of this the driver climbs up to and down from his driver's place.
Research has shown that this climbing up and down is a primary cause of health problems which could arise in the course of time, especially for those drivers whose work entails them having to climb in and out regularly, whereby furthermore there is a large temptation when climbing down to jump, whether or not half-way. In respect of these health problems one should think particularly of complaints of an orthopedic nature, such as wear of the knee and ankle joints and back and neck vertebrae. It is not seldom that this leads in the long run to permanent invalidity and inability to work of the driver. For this reason proposals have been made to lower the cabin in order to avoid such a high climb. Such an adjustment of the vehicle, however, soon encounters unacceptably high costs. Furthermore, without additional measures, the view of the driver would decrease as a result thereof.